


Incapussitated

by Barkly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Kozume Kenma, the title is the only pun in this work i swear, written in the dark hours between 2 and 7 AM have mercy on my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkly/pseuds/Barkly
Summary: All the trust that accumulated between you and Kenma over the years allowed you to have moments like this, where he felt safe to abandon control and leave himself in your capable hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to a precious friend with a frigging beautiful brain you know who you are, please never stop talking smut with me <3 (don’t worry fruit spouse ilu2 *blows kiss*) edit: the silly butt did not know who she was but this has been rectified
> 
> momo I blame you that this is still the title lmao <3

The day that packet arrived in the mail, you were giddy with excitement, a lightness bubbling inside your chest. As expected, Kenma’s reaction was more subdued, but you had known him long enough to read him with ease. Anticipation mixed with apprehension in his eyes, and he carefully wet his lips while you opened the box.  
  
Slanted eyes fixated on the (fake) fur, covered in a plastic wrap. The packaging opened with ease, and within seconds you held soft, plush cat ears in your hands.  
  
Kenma examined the tail, from its calico fur to the smooth butt plug it was attached to. His lips parted slightly, a light hitch in his breath.  
  
“Hey,” you said, gently taking the tail out of his hands, “only if you’re absolutely comfortable with this, right?”  
  
Respecting Kenma’s boundaries was extremely important to you. Your relationship had started off with only minimal displays of physical affection, but it never bothered you. That was not why you were together with him, and honestly it just made you treasure the times he scooted a little closer next to you on the couch and leaned against your shoulder all the more.  
  
Over the course of time, little touches had expanded into larger gestures, lingering kisses and lazy cuddles. And eventually; experimenting with other things.  
  
Kenma realised he enjoyed giving you verbal instructions while you touched yourself or, alternatively, leaving himself in your capable hands. On your part, you loved finding out what made him moan, how you could make him shudder under your touch. Or, when both of you were in the mood, push him to his very limits.  
  
But only if you were a hundred percent sure it was what he wanted.  
  
He hesitated, his fingers brushing against yours as they played over the softness of the ears. Then he gave you that small smile that always made you melt inside. “No, I’d like to try.”

 

* * *

You smiled down on Kenma, who laid across your lap. He shuddered against you, his face pressed into your outer thigh.  
  
Tail and ears were in place, together with a slim, pink collar around his neck. Your fingers caressed his arm with soft, deliberate motions. Your other hand played with his hair, twirling around the soft strands. The dye-job was growing out again, reminding you of his high school days. You sat on the edge of the bed, on a plush towel to minimise the clean-up afterwards. A muted buzzing sound filled the room, and Kenma whimpered.  
  
“Feel good, kitten?” you murmured, a finger trailing over every bump of his spine until you reached between his asscheeks and brushed against the tail. You could feel it vibrate under your touch.  
  
His body was curled around you, knees resting against your back while his cock pressed on your hip. Uselessly, his hands twitched, tied on his back with thin rope that also wrapped around his arms and just underneath his chest, keeping him constrained. Two strands of rope criss-crossed from his sides around his shoulders, completing the box tie. It had taken you some time and practise to get the knots right, but by now they came easily, and Kenma had reassured you nothing felt pinched or strained.  
  
Quiet moans fell muffled against your skin. “It’s not enough,” Kenma said, turning his head so those sharp golden eyes could look into yours. He sounded a little off-put, frustrated at the insufficient level of stimulation.  
  
You brushed your thumb over his chin, then across his lips that wore a light pout. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” you said in a soothing voice, your other hand softly squeezing his ass. “You trust me, right?”  
  
Kenma scowled, and for a moment you wondered if he regretted agreeing to a drawn-out session - but then he nodded firmly and nuzzled into the crook between your leg and stomach. “I trust you,” he murmured, and you rewarded him by reaching for the remote and flicking the setting up by one.  
  
Instantly he tensed up, his cock twitching at the intense sensation. You leaned down to kiss his temple, letting out a pleased hum at the way he wiggled in your lap. Your hands still focused on petting him, drawing long, smooth lines over his skin and playing with his fluffy ears and tail. His cock remained neglected, much to Kenma’s chagrin.  
  
Still, his moans slowly grew in volume as the vibrations continued. You could feel the heat pool between your legs at the sight of your boyfriend, twitching against you while little mewls escaped him.  
  
But you ignored your own excitement for now, instead focusing on Kenma. You brushed the hair from his forehead so you had a good view of his face, and your thumb lingered against his cheekbone. “Kitten, you look so pretty,” you praised him, but he shook his head.  
  
Your name came out strained as he spoke. “Still not enough,” Kenma said, the words punctuated with little gasps. He scowled. “I- I can’t come from just this.” He shifted, and the slight change of position made him hiss and arch his back.  
  
“Ahh? Are you sure?” you teased, one hand brushing through his hair and another scraping a nail over his nipple. “I don’t know about that. You seem to be feeling good, maybe we should try out a little longer...”  
  
He repeated your name, a little more insistent this time. The scowl deepened.  
  
You tsked at him, gently tapping his nose. “I can’t do anything for you if you don’t behave, my pretty.”  
  
“Please,” he mumbled, his stubbornness finally faltering, “let me come.” His fingers curled into fists, knees pushing harder into your back.  
  
You reached back to massage his outer thigh, helping him to relax even as his body started to wear down under the continued frustration of being stimulated with no promise of release. He rocked his hips in a futile attempt to create friction, whiny moans spilling from his lips. You could feel a damp spot growing on your leg, exactly where his mouth fell slack, and when you tilted his chin up you saw the strand of saliva connecting him to your skin.  
  
With a pleased smile you lowered his head back to rest against your thigh. Finally, you brushed the back of your hand over his cock. “So you need some help?”  
  
Not trusting himself to speak, Kenma nodded sharply. He rolled his hips against your touch, a tremble running through his entire body from shoulders to toes. His high-pitched moan as you started stroking him was music to your ears, little sparks pulsing between your legs.  
  
“Pretty kitten,” you hummed, pumping his length slowly, “do you want to come? Tell me.”  
  
The noise Kenma made was somewhere between a moan and a hiss, and he pushed his face harder into you, his teeth grazing your skin. “Yes,” he gasped, matching your rhythm as he moved. “Please, I want to.”  
  
His eyes clenched shut when you increased your pace and he drew hard puffs of breath through his nose. Other than that, he became quiet, focusing all his attention on that feeling of finally rushing towards his orgasm.  
  
He really should have known better.  
  
“Hmmm alright, but you have to make me feel good first.” And with those words, you abruptly released him from your grasp.  
  
Kenma’s pained mewl sent a rush of heat through your spine. He twisted in your lap, catching his breath as he recovered from the sudden denial. Soothingly, you ran your hands through his hair, then cupped his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to pout at you. “Mean.”  
  
You let out a heady chuckle and turned off the vibrator. Your fingers touched his collar, rubbing over the cutesy pink leather, then used it to pull him up as you leaned down to kiss him. His mouth was wet and welcoming, tongue rubbing against yours as you tasted deeply. Tangling your fingers through his hair, you angled him to your liking and swallowed even the smallest moan.  
  
His breath was laboured when you pulled away, still recovering from your teasing. Gently, you helped him sit upright and supported him as you guided him to his knees on the floor. Kenma was nested between your legs, rubbing his face against your abdomen in a manner that was distinctly feline. His nose nudged against your navel, then he started to trail further down.  
  
But before he could reach his goal, you broke character for a moment. “Hang on, Kenma,” you said, leaning forward to examine his bindings. “Are you okay? Nothing hurts, anything numb?” You ran your hand over his skin, checking his body temperature, then made him squeeze two of your fingers in his hands to check his grip.  
  
You found no cause for concern, and Kenma pressed a soft kiss on your stomach in appreciation of your care. “I’m fine,” he said, his voice regaining some of his usual calm.  
  
Reassured that it was safe to continue, you smiled and brushed sweaty hair out of his eyes. “Good.” You leaned back on one hand, propping a foot on the bed while you hooked your other leg around Kenma’s shoulder. “Then you better get started, if you want me to let you come.”  
  
With that, you resumed as though the interruption had never happened. You tugged his head to where you wanted him, excited to finally have his mouth on you.  
  
Kenma sat on his knees, a light flush colouring his cheeks as he leaned in. He was still shy when it came to this, his bashfulness so endearing to you. “Go ahead, kitten,” you said. “You want me to feel good, right?”  
  
His eyes peeked up, gaze intense. Your breath hitched, then turned into a moan when he started with tentative, long licks. It resulted in a gradual build-up of pressure, all too slow to your liking.  
  
Running your hand through his hair, you petted his ears and tugged him closer. The leg slung over his shoulder tensed, the pads of your toes massaging his lower back. You moaned and murmured loving encouragements, helping Kenma find his confidence. A loud groan escaped you when he eagerly stuck his tongue inside you, his nose rubbing against your clit.  
  
You hissed in pleasure as Kenma found his rhythm. His eyes never left yours, and the sight of him eating you out with those ears and tail in place only served to excite you further. The term ‘kitten licks’ had never been more appropriate than when his tongue moved to your clit. “That’s it, right there,” you keened, your toes curling. “A little faster, my sweet.”  
  
Kenma made soft noises, little gasps and moans as he increased his pace. To reward him, you turned the vibrator back on, though at its lowest setting.  
  
The suddenly stimulation made him whimper, the hum going straight through your core. His body jerked, painfully aware this still was not enough to bring him to climax, and his tail swished with every twitch of his hips. Every muscle tensed up, his arms straining against their bindings while his mouth became more frantic and hurried. Your ankle was within reach of his hands and he grasped it like a lifeline, fingers digging into your skin. He sucked hard, as though pushing you quickly towards an orgasm would somehow bring him to his own peak.  
  
You winced as he threatened to overstimulate you, and gently pulled him back by his collar. “Hmmm, so eager,” you teased, hand moving to tilt his chin up. “You can take it easy, we have all the time in the world~”  
  
As you said this, you were perfectly aware of his twitching cock, leaking precum and desperate for release. Kenma made a face, refusing to meet your eyes. Tremors ran through his spine and he shuddered. The pout on his lips almost made you cave and ramp up the vibrator, but knowing how big the payoff would be later for Kenma helped you stay determined to push him a little longer.  
  
Besides, if you were entirely honest, you had not quite gotten enough of his moans yet.  
  
“Don’t worry,” you said, cupping his cheek tenderly, “you’ve been doing such a good job, I’m very close. Just a little more and I can reward you.”  
  
He leaned into your touch, eyes fluttering shut. “I- it hurts.”  
  
“Ahh, can you hold on a little longer for me, kitten?” you asked, half to tease, half to genuinely check whether you were going past his limits. Even though you had agreed on safe-words long ago, you always preferred to try and detect problems before Kenma ever needed to bring them up.  
  
Kenma took a deep breath, then nodded.  
  
“Are you going to help me come, my pretty pet?” you said, a sly smile curling around your lips.  
  
Instead of answering, Kenma locked eyes with you and leaned forward. He took it a little easier on you now, his tongue teasing around your clit to slowly bring you towards your peak. You started to breathe hard as your orgasm crept up on you, digging your toes into Kenma’s back. He made eager noises when he realised you were getting close, and stayed exactly where he was, rubbing up against that perfect spot that made the heat inside you flare up higher and higher.  
  
“Ngh, that’s it, yes, yes,” you moaned, pulling on his hair. You strained to keep your eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of Kenma, tied up and mewling against you. One of the ears started to shift, and you made a mental note to fix it before continuing to the next step.  
  
However, all thoughts left your mind and you blanked out when that climax suddenly washed over you. You let out a sharp gasp and your body writhed as the first wave of pleasure hit you, a feverish throbbing that spread heat to every extremity. Rather than an explosion of all your senses, the orgasm was more subdued but it _lingered_. Seemingly endless pulses of bliss kept catching you off guard as you rode out your peak, rocking into Kenma’s mouth.  
  
He had thrust his tongue back inside you, lapping up your release until your hips finally stilled. You used your grasp on his hair to pull him up and stared down at him with a satisfied, mellow smile. “Good boy,” you said in a mumble, taking a short moment to recover before continuing.  
  
You did not need long until you were ready, and once again you helped Kenma move to guide him into your lap. This was a little tricky to balance with his bound arms, but with your careful support he managed. Knees on either side of your hips, his cock nested against your stomach, the head flushed an angry red. You licked your lips, but though you were impatient to proceed, first you did another quick check to make sure the change of position had not put uncomfortable tension on the ropes.  
  
“You still doing okay?” you asked Kenma, running your hands over his arms and then slipping two fingers in his hands to check his grip.  
  
His breathing was laboured, and sticky strands of hair clung to his face. The vibrator continued whirring inside him, on that same torturous low setting. You would change that soon. “Can’t last much longer,” he said, his voice strained.  
  
Your hand curled around the back of his neck and you pulled him in for a soft kiss. “You don’t have to,” you promised, the pads of your fingers gently massaging him. “You’ve been so good, I’m so proud of you.”  
  
An adorable blush spread over his cheeks and you fixed the cat ear that threatened to fall out. After you were satisfied with the accessory’s placement, you took the plug’s remote and increased the setting. The effect was instantaneous.  
  
“Ah!” Kenma cried out, arching his back. He whimpered when you leaned forward and latched your mouth onto his nipple, teeth scraping his skin.  
  
He trembled when you reached down and wrapped your hand around his cock. He pressed his cheek against the top of your head while you painted his delicate skin with darkening marks spread over his chest. Your hand moved with firm strokes, knowing you could not delay his climax for much longer even if you wanted to.  
  
“Please, _please_.” Kenma’s voice carried desperation, uttering your name like a plea for absolution.  
  
You lifted your head and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look you in the eye. “What did you call me?” you asked, and your tone left no room to mistake what you wanted.  
  
A drawn-out moan left him and Kenma bit his lip. His hips jerked in time with your hand, needing a resolution to all this stimulation the same way he needed air. “Please,” he repeated, voice breaking. “M- master.”  
  
“Such a good pet,” you purred, and kissed him hard. Your tongue pushed inside his mouth, and Kenma clumsily tried to reciprocate the way your tongue massaged against his. Then you tore yourself away, preferring to clearly hear every little noise he made.  
  
“Master, I’m so close,” he whimpered, and you repaid his obedience by twisting your grip on him in that way you knew drove him mad.  
  
As he rushed towards completion, Kenma drew whiny, high-pitched breaths that set fire to your skin all over again. You could feel him throb in your hand, and as a final touch you rose the vibrator’s setting one last time. He choked on a moan, his body convulsing in your lap.  
  
You stared at him in reverence, savouring his beauty as he became undone, his mouth hanging slack with a trail of saliva going down his chin. His nose scrunched up and his eyes clenched tightly as he climaxed, spilling cum into your hand and against his stomach. He cried louder when you did not release him from your grip, milking him for every drop. Mercilessly, the plug kept on buzzing.  
  
Kenma curled up on himself, his shoulders quaking as you pushed him into overstimulation, his body so sensitive that every touch burned through him. He gasped hard and rested his head on your shoulder, where you could feel the wetness of tears.  
  
His hips thrust forward once, twice more and then you released him, simultaneously turning off the vibrator.  
  
Though he was no longer being stimulated, little whimpers and moans still escaped him. Kenma nuzzled into the crook of your shoulder, searching for your reassuring touch. You acceded to his needs and ran your hands over his arms, his back, until you reached the plug and carefully eased it out of him.  
  
He groaned at the emptiness and you put the toy next to you, on the edge of the towel. With nimble fingers you made quick work of his bonds, the knots easily undone and the rope falling away.  
  
Once the restraints were gone, you helped him lay on the bed with as much gentleness as humanly possible. His eyes were glazed over, voice hoarse as he murmured your name. You smiled and brushed a thumb over his cheek, wiping away a tear.  
  
“Hey, don’t force yourself,” you said, and grabbed the glass of water you had put on the nightstand beforehand. With your assistance he sat up just enough to take a couple of sips, then he let himself fall back on the bed. You smiled so widely you felt like bursting, chest filled with affection for your incredible boyfriend. As badly as you wanted to snuggle up to him, his needs came first now and that was why you started off the ritual of aftercare by giving him some space.  
  
You did first remove the ears, then wrapped all the toys and rope in the towel, putting it aside in the bathroom for later. A quick clean-up with a damp washcloth, then you brought back a new one to the bedroom for Kenma.  
  
He lay quietly on his back, his breathing already evened out and calm. Joining him on the bed, you rested on your side next to him, not yet touching. You weren’t sure how long you lay like that, watching him come back to himself and see the focus return to his eyes. It wasn’t until he reached out a tired hand to you that you scooted closer and used the washcloth to wipe the cum from his stomach. “You did so good,” you murmured, and continued to lavish praise on Kenma as you cleaned him up.  
  
A small, timid smile spread on his face, etched with exhaustion. When you were done you curled up against his side, entangling your legs with his.  
  
“My beautiful boy,” you said with a sigh, massaging his arms and shoulders to ensure his circulation worked properly. He moaned softly at the touch but stayed quiet, not ready to speak yet.  
  
For later you had video games and apple pie prepared, the latter from his favourite place, the expensive one you didn’t often go to. But first you helped him get back to himself, easing him through the intense experience and not even thinking about moving until he was ready for it.  
  
Kenma’s slanted eyes watched you as your hands worked his tired muscles. Then, when he decided it was enough, he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close while he tucked his head underneath your chin.  
  
You cradled him in your arms, hands soothingly running through his hair and over his back. “How did you like it? Was everything okay?” you asked, with a hint of nervousness at the idea of accidentally forcing him too far.  
  
Kenma pulled back just far enough so you could see his tired, but content smile. “It was perfect,” he said, his voice back to the usual monotone - but you knew your boyfriend very well by now, and could hear the affection laced underneath those words. Then he returned to his safe position, closely snuggled up to you.  
  
Realising you would be here for a while yet, you kissed the top of his head and then used one hand to pull the blankets over the both of you, the effort clumsy and fumbling. But in the end you succeeded, and warmth enveloped you as Kenma slowly drifted off in your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's one way to start off the new year lmao. Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Also I FINALLY figured out how to link stuff in the notes so here’s my [tumblr](http://barknobite.tumblr.com) if you feel like dropping by :3


End file.
